Facebook Notifications
by Clumsygirlm
Summary: Shane wants more attention on his facebook profile. Mitchie has no problem getting it. Smitchie. People who have facebooks would like this! Dedicated to PrincessSerenity2630-thanks homie.


**A/N: Hello Readers!**

**I am writing this in frustration that I didn't write in a while and that I'm a loser waiting for people to review on an author's note I wrote -_-. **

"I hate facebook. Every time I put a picture up or update my status, I don't get any comments!" Shane sighed.

"Grow up, Shane!" Mitchie said.

It has been an hour since he posted up a picture of himself puckering his lips as if he was blowing a kiss.

"Is it because I constantly post stuff?" Shane wondered.

"Probably…I mean you just posted -_breathing in air while I'm on the phone with Mitchie_." Mitchie read out loud.

"I like being specific." Shane said.

"Shane…" Mitchie started.

"Yeah?"

"You just placed another post."

_Mitchie Torres says I post a lot on facebook. LOL_

Shane commented, "I just want people to go to my profile.."

Mitchie smirked "It's okay if people think you are ugly. You become less cocky and have more confidence in yourself" she said over the phone.

Shane placed the phone between his ear and shoulder. "There goes my self confidence."

Mitchie laughed.

"It annoys me how snobby people get comments before me." Shane exclaimed.

"Well, maybe they have friends…." Mitchie said.

"Are you trying to say I have no friends?" Shane faked cry.

"No, I mean…"

"You don't have to explain. I understand. You aren't my friend." He exaggerated.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Nerd."

"AHHHH! Yay! Comment!" Shane pumped his fist in the air.

"From who?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked at his notifications. "It's from Nate." Shane clicked on the notification and read the comment out loud.

"_Your mom took this picture hahaha" _

"I'm deleting this."

Mitchie laughed to herself. "Your mom took your profile picture."

"Shut up. I'm putting a new one up." Shane searched through his pictures and found one of himself by a poolside.

"Okay, check it out." Shane said.

Mitchie looked at the live feed and found Shane's post. "You look okay.."

"Okay…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah….okay" Mitchie said.

"Admit it, I'm gorgeous." Shane smiled.

Shane has been crushing on Mitchie for a while. He has been sending her clues, but she never notices. Whenever Shane is about to ask her out, he freaks out and acts like a jerk.

"You know I'm incredibly handsome." He said cockily.

"Well, you look…."

"Come on! Tell me how I look!" Shane begged. He was dying to hear how he looks to her.

"Fine. You look as pale as Edward Cullen and a shivering cat. And….did you gain weight?" Mitchie lied.

"You think I look fat?" Shane stared at the picture on the computer screen.

"I didn't say that!" Mitchie giggled. " You just look a little bigger than usual." She convinced him.

"That's my abs!" He yelled.

"Well, you should try going to a gym." She joked.

"Whatever you say." Shane sighed. "Now I feel insecure." Shane said holding his stomach.

Mitchie laughed loudly. "Aww, I hurt Shane's feelings." Mitchie cooed.

"Yeah! You know that hurts in here" Shane placed his hand over his heart.

"Sorry Shaney. Look at my picture."

Shane went to Mitchie's profile and clicked her picture.

"400 LIKES AND 5,000 COMMENTS! YOU BEAST!" Shane dropped his jaw.

"Yup..and more coming…." Mitchie bragged.

"You're a girl. Of course you would get more comments…." Shane blurted.

"Don't hate- appreciate." She laughed. "So how do I look?"

Shane stared at the picture. She wore a cute plaid shirt with buttons in the front with shorts and flip flops at the beach.

"You look really pretty." He gushed.

"Thanks.." Mitchie blushed from the other side of the phone.

"I'm amazing at poke wars." Shane announced.

"Who are you in a war with?" Mitchie asked.

"My mom.."

Mitchie chuckled. "You are in a poke war with your mom?"

"She's a fast poker" Shane replied immediately.

Shane continued looking at her profile. "Umm hey..what's going between you and Barron?

The two have been posting flirty wall post to each other.

"Nothing…We were playing around." Mitchie stated.

"Sure…whatever." Shane said.

"Look you just can't take the fact that I have people who go to my profile unlike some people.."

"NO! I hate facebook. I only made one because you told me too." Shane protested.

There was an awkward silence.

"You're waiting for a notification. Aren't you?" Mitchie broke the silence.

"No…." Shane lied.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Shane refreshed the page and went to the live feed.

_**Mitchie posted on Barron's page.**_

_**Barron posted on Mitchie's page.**_

_**Mitchie posted on Barron's page.**_

_**Barron posted on Mitchie's page.**_

_**Mitchie posted on Barron's page.**_

_**Barron posted on Mitchie's page.**_

"Gosh. Barron may be one of our best friends, but he knows I like Mitchie." Shane thought.

He really likes Mitchie..REALLY likes her.

"Can you stop posting on Barron's wall? You are freezing up my page." Shane said.

"We are talking about Camp Rock, Shane." Mitchie explained.

"Go on chat then. No one has to see your conversation." Shane angrily said.

"Wow. You're just jealous." Mitchie stopped typing.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Shane yelled a little bit too loud into the phone.

"Well I don't know. I'm getting tons of likes and comments and wall post than you." Mitchie screamed back in a calmer tone. "What's up with you?

Jealousy as always wasn't Shane's best friend forever. It really gets to him.

"Gee, you've gotten really air headed! You like attention. You were always an outcast to begin with." Shane stopped.

"Mitchie?"

All Shane heard was a dial tone.

"Ughh!"

Later that night, Shane signed on face book. Not one notification. He went on chat and started talking to Mitchie.

_**Shane: Mitchie?**_

_Mitchie: ….._

_**Shane: I'm sorry. I was angry. I didn't mean to say that..**_

_Mitchie: …._

_**Shane: Mitchie…if it makes you feel better, I didn't get a notification yet. **_

_Mitchie Torres has signed off. _

"I feel like crap." Shane banged his head.

Shane picked up his cell and called Mitchie's phone house phone using private knowing her mom would answer, not her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Torres! It's Shane."

"Oh how are you?"

"Fine. May I talk to Mitchie? I kinda got into a fight with her so don't tell her its' me."

"Ohh! Drama. Don't worry I put her on."

"Thank you." Shane said.

"Mitchie! Come pick up the phone. It's Caitlyn!"

"OKAY!"

Mitchie stood up from her bed upstairs and picked it up.

"Hey Cait. I've got a lot to tell you." She said going back on her bed.

"Actually I've got things to say.." Shane spoke.

"Huh?"

'It's Shane."

"I'm hanging up…" Mitchie started.

"No please ! Mitchie hear me out!"

"What?" Mitchie spat.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous." Shane said.

"There was honestly nothing to be jealous of." Mitchie said trying not to raise her voice.

"Mitchie, wow umm.." Shane scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Mitchie got impatient.

"Look at my post."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. " I'm not going to your profile."

"Please." Shane begged.

"I'm going.."

Mitchie scrolled to his profile and gasped.

_Shane Grey likes Mitchie Torres unconditionally and would like to go out on a date with her on Saturday night. 7 o'clock. _

"I've didn't know how to say it to you face to face or through phone." Shane admitted. "Mitch?"

She hung up.

Shane sighed. REJECTION.

He felt his insides twist and cry."FML" He yelled.

He went on his live feed and found a notification.

_Mitchie Torres likes Shane Grey's status. _

"WOOO!" Shane yelled.

Another notification popped up.

"Nate?"

" _Your mom called me. She wants to know why you changed your picture.." _

Shane smiled.

"I love facebook."


End file.
